1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-on method and related server device, and more particularly, to a power-on method capable of ensuring a server normally boots on and related server device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, cloud computing rapid rises, which allows various kinds of cloud services and cloud applications to be implemented in the daily life. Since the number of users and that of services are continuously growing, the companies in the industry built large-scale data centers in succession. In order to economize the room space, the large-scale data centers may adopt storage servers to realize the server system.
As the name suggest, the storage server is the server realized by configuring the server and the storage device (e.g. a hard disk drive array) in a chassis. When the storage server boots up, the server and the storage device would simultaneously perform boot-on processes since the server and the storage device use the same power. In such a condition, the storage device may have not finished the boot-on process when the server is required to access data from the storage device, resulting the server operates abnormally. Thus, how to ensure the server normally booting on becomes a topic to be discussed.